Inside of You
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Song-fic. It all started with their drunken friend turning on the radio. Inside of You by Hoobastank.


**_Title: Inside Of You  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) **  
Disclaimer: **Nope**  
Pairings: **Axel/Sora**  
Rating: **M**  
Warnings: **PWP, Yaoi, Language_

**_Summary: Song-fic._**_ It all started with their drunken friend turning on the radio. Inside of You by Hoobastank._

**_Author's Note: _**No, this isn't the Akusora that's going to make up Akusora, Got it Memorized? That one is still being written and will be perfect and you will all forgive me for the ending that still makes _me _cry. So, just enjoy this until I get the other, better, one out.

Inside of You - Hoobastank

**xxx**

Hands touching. Breaths mingling. And it all started with their drunken friend turning on the radio.

**_It seems so obvious  
There's something up with us  
I smell the feeling  
from across the room._**

_"Let's dance!" Riku yelled, pulling his boyfriend's brother off the couch along with his own friend. The former never having met the latter, they were quite awkward around each other._

_"Riku! Come to bed before you pass out!" Roxas yelled from the bedroom, not bothering to get up._

_"Okay!" It was amazing to anyone who knew him to see him so compliant to his submissive boyfriend._

_The brunette looked at the ground, avoiding the urge to stare at the weird looking, obvious pyromaniac. His hair was shocking and his eyes bright. Sora had never seen anyone as…_weird _as this guy. When Riku and Roxas had been in the room, things had been less awkward. But now that they were alone, the awkwardness seemed more so than before. _

_Axel couldn't take his eyes off of the short teen. Those bright blue eyes that avoided him so obviously; the brown spikes that looked so soft; and those teeth that nibbled on his bottom lip in the most teasing way. Everything about this kid – this Sora – was alluring to Axel and he couldn't drink his sight in enough. _

_When they met with their hands shaking, eyes locking, and voices wavering they didn't know how to respond to each other. They lapsed into a silence, only talking to their friend._

_The tanned-skin teen shuffled slightly and started to bite the other side of his lip while scratching the back of his head in nervousness. The pale one – Axel – couldn't remove the smirk from his devilish features._

**_So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know..._**

_Axel's smirk widened when Sora took a step forward, bending to grab his alcoholic drink off the table and took a sip of it. The redhead walked around the small table and took the drink from the shocked brunette and took a large drink of it before setting it on the table. Axel lightly took a hold of Sora's arm and pulled their bodies together. Even though Sora's body was tense, it wasn't too tense that Axel wasn't able to move him. _

_"Where're we going?" Sora asked, failing at keeping his voice steady._

_"My place."_

_"Whoa, hold it there!" Sora took his arm from Axel's grip. "Who said I would agree to go there with you?"_

_"Oh come on, I saw the way you were looking at me." Axel said, smirking as he caught the younger one red-handed. _

_"So?! Doesn't mean I want to go home with you! I'm _not _easy in any way, shape, or form." Sora crossed his arms and pouted slightly, his bottom lip sticking out cutely as he looked at the floor._

_"But, sweetie, it could be fun…" Axel tried, bending down to look Sora in the eyes._

_"_Don't _call me sweetie, _pal_." Sora turned around and faced the living room._

_"Fine. Just tell me, 'what do I have to do to get inside of you?'" Axel sang along with the music, using his singing voice that usually got him what he wanted._

**_What do I have to do  
to get inside of you,  
to get inside of you?_**

_Sora shivered at the voice so close to his ear. And, of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the redhead, and he smirked triumphantly. He laid his hands on the brunette's waist and pulled them together, moving their hips side to side gently. Axel slowly turned Sora around, changing his smirk to a smile in what seemed like a comforting way. Again, Sora shuddered. And, again, Axel smirked triumphantly._

_The pale one slowly bent down, bringing his lips to Sora's ear once more to whisper in it, "You sure you don't want to go back to my place?"_

_"We jut met! That'd be wrong!" Sora cried softly in defiance even as he was pulled towards the door. _

_"We can forget that, for one night, if you want, _Sora_." Axel purred out the brunette's name, causing Sora to fall into his arms and let Axel pull him outside and to his car. _

**_And I'm sure I can't pretend,  
to be a gentlemen.  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know…_**

_The ride back to Axel's place was of the following: Silent, awkward, uneventful and just plain strange. Nothing was said, and the only thing that could be heard from the other was the sound of their heaving breathing as they calmed down slowly._

_Now that Sora was calm, he was able to think clearly about what he was actually doing. Would going to this almost complete stranger's house, fucking, then leaving, really the smartest thing to do? It wasn't like he hadn't had one night stands before. But with those, the chances of seeing that person again was slim to none. This time, they both were friends of either a friend or brother's partner. The chances of seeing each other once more were most definite._

_"Axel…" Sora started, noticing that he had already parked in a parking garage._

_Without replying, Axel leaned over the center console and pressed their lips together, causing moans to slip out of both men's chests. _

_Sora laid his hand on Axel's cheek while they kissed, the limb going to the fire mane to grip the red locks as the kiss became deeper. _

**_'Cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..._**

_They shared a few more kisses before Sora ended up climbing over the middle piece and into Axel's lap, the redhead's hands landing on his slip waist. Sora moved his lips from Axel's to the pale flesh under his jawbone._

_"Inside." Axel breathed, not wanting to move but not being able to move in the confines of his car. _

_The brunette nodded and they exited the car, the older one taking the smaller one's hand and pulling him up to the third floor to 318. Inside, Axel laid Sora down on the couch and climbed gracefully on top of him, lips connecting once more. _

_Clothes were shed and skin was pressed against other heated skin as their bodies rocked to an inaudible rhythm. _

**_For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose._**

Hands touching. Breaths mingling. And it all started with their drunken friend turning on the radio.

They never thought they would end up in this position, Axel inside of Sora. Maybe it was obvious, but god was it hidden from them. The rough moving of Axel's hips brought Sora the best pleasure he had ever met, something he had been unable to feel in the past with other lovers. But with Axel's skin slapping against his, he was moaning with each thrust.

Sora currently had both his hands gripping the upholstery of the couch while his legs were tightly wrapped around Axel's body and his back was arched up into his moving frame. His voice was becoming hoarse at the loud cries of Axel's name with each movement to his center that left him breathless.

"I'm close, Sora…" Axel whispered, his hips starting to move faster with each passing moment.

"Me. Too." Sora let out between the mantra of the other's name.

A few more minutes and there it was. The release that left both screaming, that left both breathless, the release that left both wanting more.

"Dear _gods!_" Sora moaned, holding Axel close.

"'Dear gods' is right. Best. Ever."

"Why thank you, dear sir!" Sora replied, causing Axel to chuckle.

"Up for more?"

"I am, the question is, are you?" Sora used his body strength to throw Axel back to where he was the one laying down and straddled the slim hips of the redhead.

**_'Cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you._**


End file.
